Love is Abusive When it's True
by LukeiggyMcgee
Summary: <html><head></head>Iggy and Fang love each other, but Will one of them get hurt when the other tries to hide there love? Rated-T! Romance! Posible drama? Warning: Gay content/abuse may occur. FIGGY!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <strong>_**Maximum Ride.**_

**Warning: Gay content (Figgy)/ possible abusive content (hitting, slapping, etc.)**

* * *

><p>Iggy's Prov…..<p>

So, my love life is simple. I love Fang, and I have no clue if he likes me back. But I intend to find out soon. I share a room with him so tonight I am going to talk to him about it. But I have to figure out what I'm going to say.

In the mist of my thoughts a knock brought me back. "Come in."

"Hey Ig." Fang.

"Hey Fang, What's up"

"Just wanted to ask you something." He sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of," He paused. "Gay people?"

I was shocked. "Well, I think that depends on the person. But I'm not against them." I was saying.

When I was trying to comprehend all of this, lips touched mine. My eyes grew wide. Fang was kissing me. In fact I felt his tongue. My mind was going insane. I leaned in and kissed him deeper. He pulled back after a while.

"So, How about those Tigers?" His voice cracked.

"Does this mean we're dating?" I asked blushing.

"I think so."

"Cool. I'll go tell the flock." I started to get up. His hand came up and grabbed my shirt and pulled me down back on the bed making my head hit the wall we were leaning on. "What the hell?"

"We are not telling anyone about this! Got it?" He almost yelled.

"But Fang?" I couldn't finish, he threw me on the floor, and then got on top of me. I was on my back. He was facing me and he slapped me in the face. I held my hand to my face in amazement.

His eyes then started to soften up and he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. He took my hand and whispered in a cracking voice, "I'm sorry Iggy, Please just don't tell." I nodded and he got up and left.

My love life is simple I love Fang and Now he loves me. I am a guy and I have an abusive boyfriend. Great.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it….More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride.<em>**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning feeling Fang's arm around my waist. I smiled to myself as I sat up. Maybe having an over perfective abusive boyfriend wasn't so terrible after all. I guess. I felt his hand move on the bed and his arms were then around me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. His arms tightening up every few seconds. He started kissing my neck. "Morning my love." He said in a hushed tone.<p>

"Morning."

"I have an idea; maybe today we could go for a flight. Just the two of us. We can tell the flock we're going to cheek the area." He sounded exited.

"I don't feel like it today, I just want to kinda lie down and relax." I lay down on the bed.

I felt a hand go quickly around my neck and tighten. I stopped breathing. "We will do what I want to do ok?" he said intensely. I shook my head. He raised his right hand and slapped me hard. He let go of me.

"Fang…" I was lost for words. And I was hurt.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry." He lay down next to me and rested his head on my chest. "I just want some alone time with you. I love you."

I was afraid of what would happen the next time I said no to him. But I guess that's love. Isn't it?

"I love you too Fang, I always will." I put my hand on his back.

"Then let's go to a cave tomorrow and have a little picnic. Okay?" I thought about it and I didn't want to get hit again.

"What I was thinking is we could bet the flock to go somewhere tomorrow and then we can stay here alone and watch a movie. Is that okay?" I was scared.

"That's perfect." He kissed me on the cheek and laid his head back down on my chest.

The next day I asked the flock to go to the store and get a fruit I made up and bring it back for dinner. I thought that should fool Max for a while. Fang and I had just sat down and clicked on a movie. It sounded like a romance, therefore I was making out with Fang for like the whole movie. Even though he hits me every time we kiss it's just magic and no matter how many times he hits me I will always love him.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride.<em>**

* * *

><p>The flock had gotten back about an hour after the movie was over. Max was yelling at me for making up a fake fruit. Gazzy gave me a high five. After she saw she wasn't getting through to me she left the area. She went to sit down. I went up to our room. Fang followed. I heard Max come up too.<p>

"Me, Nudge, and Angel, oh and Total are going to the spa. You're in charge of Gazzy Fang. Iggy I swear if you blow the house up. I'll have Fang kill you." She walked away. Gazzy was down stairs working on a bomb so I was up stairs with my babysitter.

I was sitting in Fang's lap listening to quiet music. I was pretty sure he was sleeping. His breath on my neck. I tried to get up when his hand caught my wrist. I was scared he would hit me.

"Where you going?"

"Just wanted a drink want one?"

"Sure "

I continued to walk down stairs. I haven't heard from Gaz but then. "It's Alive" Okay he's good. I grabbed two sprites and walked back up stairs.

"Hey" I could tell something was on his mind. "Iggy, are you in love with me?"

"Uh, I mean I told you before I love you."

"Yeah but people say that all the time. Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know."

His hands went around my waist. He pulled me back in his lap. He whispered in my ear. "I love you with all my heart, Iggy I am in love with you."

"Fang I really really like you. It's just I have to spend time with you more."

"Then let's leave the Flock!"

"What?"

"I want nothing else then for you to love me. And if we weren't in the flock we could have more time!"

"But…" I was cut off by lips.

"What do you say Ig?"

* * *

><p>AN: Coming soon….


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride<em>.**

* * *

><p>I was speechless. I really, really liked Fang. But I couldn't just pack up everything and never see the flock again. Plus he can be a psychopath! But I wanted to be with him.<p>

"Fang, I really like you like a lot, but are you sure you could just leave the flock? And what will Max think?" I asked.

"Honestly I could leave. For you I would do anything. My heart would be yours. Forever! And I could care less of what Max thinks."

"Ok. I will go." I said quietly.

Arms came around me and I was in a tight hug with Fang. He was so warm, and I could tell he was really happy. That's all I ever want, is for him to be happy. "I will start packing you too, Okay?" Fang almost yelled. I nodded then he kissed me then left.

I sighed and sat down. Where the hell is my bag? I haven't seen it in like-. Oh wait, I'm stupid! Gazzy came walking in.

"Yo Iggy! Max and the rest got back early cause Nudge wanted to get her tongue, belly, nose, and eyebrow pieced, so they came home early. I wonder what she would look like."

"Wow, ok Gaz can you find me my bag?"

"Sure it's right here." He handed it to me. "Where you going?" I couldn't tell Gazzy this he was my best friend.

"Uh, just on a camping trip."

"I want to come!"

"Sorry, it's just for me and Fang."

"Why you want to spend some time with your Boyfriend?"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. Get a grip." I wanted to slap him. I should have to. "Well I am going down stairs Bye!" I heard him fun down the stairs and I sighed.

I walked down with Fang when we were all packed. I heard Fang stiffen up and thought. Max.

"Gazzy tells me you two are going on a little trip. Why? Where? When? What?" Max started.

"When did you become our mother?" Fang snapped.

"Since I have been leader of this flock!"

"Iggy and I are going on a camping trip ok? Bye!" He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out when we heard a faint voice.

"For how long?" Max asked quietly.

Fang sighed and said. "Max, we aren't coming back." He said equally as quiet.

I heard Max run up and hug him. Then she hugged me. I held her tight. I really didn't want to go. But I wanted to stay with Fang.

"That's enough!" Fang shouted then I let go of Max.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much." I said.

I heard Gaz start to sob along with Nudge and Angel. "Why don't you just tell them?" Angel said out loud.

"Tell us what?" Max asked.

"Nothing" Fang answered.

"Please just don't go!" Angel yelled. She came running into my arms and I hugged her. I just nodded.

"I guess we don't have to go. But Iggy I want to talk to you know in your room." Fang said.

"Well we will stay out here so you guys can have your previse." Max said.

I followed Fang upstairs.

"Damn it!" He yelled. I heard my lamp bust.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Why don't you want to be with me and happy?"

"Fang I do I really do but I can't leave the flock."

"I just want you all to myself." He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"Fang I care about you, but I can't say I am in love with you yet." He let go of me. I heard him get something from his bag then come right back up to me. He pushed me on my bed so I was lying down then he sat on me.

"Fang?"

He put something right next to my stomach and it poked me. "Iggy, I love you but if you can't love me you won't love." I felt something sharp. It was a knife.

"Fang I haven't figured out my feelings yet just please give me time." He leaned down and kissed me. I felt a tear come down his face onto mine.

"You're out of time. Iggy I love you so much and until the end of time." He started kissing me then a felt an incredible amount of pain in my gut. I held Fang closer. I knew he had stabbed me, but I just wanted to be with him my last few moments. Tears had started coming down my face. Then I heard someone yell. "Fang No!" and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Coming soon….<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

* * *

><p><strong>Discl<strong>**aimer: I do not own _Maximum Ride_.**

* * *

><p>I woke up. Fang was in a chair next to me being watched by Max. I held my stomach. There were bandages around my waist.<p>

"You're awake?" Max said surprised but happy.

"Iggy!" Fang shouted. He sounded really happy.

"Max can I talk to Fang alone?"

"Sure….If he has a pointy object just yell"

I heard the door shut, and then strong arms came around me. I hugged Fang back then pulled away. "Fang look at me"

"I am Ig."

"Good, Look I really like you but I can't date you-" He covered my mouth.

"Shah, I still haven't told the flock." He whispered.

I tore his hand away from my mouth. "If you want to be with me we have to tell the flock and you can't hit me anymore!" I almost shouted.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry for everything. I would do anything for you. You have to be alive that. But I can't tell the flock, But I will try to stop being so abusive trod you ok?"

"I guess that could work out."

He picked me up my waist which hurt a little but I didn't care. He hugged me when he put me down. He started kissing me, and then it got more intense. He started to pull my shirt off. I stopped him.

"Fang, no"

"Why not?" He sounded angry.

"I'm not ready!"

"I don't care!" Then I stood up and pushed him back. He did the same. Then he swore a couple of times, I could see him a little. He was standing in the white light.

"Fang, I would do anything for you but have sex, at least not yet." He looked angry.

Tears were coming down his face and it looked like he made a decision. Then he smiled. "Iggy" He took my hand. "I love you to death; I want to make sure I have you close to me in my final moments. I know now that I hurt you and I want to fix it. But only if you hug me now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just hug me one last time." I did then he kissed me. It felt like the type of kiss you give when you aren't going to ever do it again. My eyes widened. He pulled away. I saw his wings were tucked in. He smiled and opened the window. The next thing I know he wasn't there anymore. My eyesight came fully back, then I hated myself for that. I saw him falling. Right before he hit the ground, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Fang, I have an answer! I love you with all my heart, I can be yours just ask!" He hit the ground. I fell to my knees. Tears running down my face. "NO!" I screamed. I spread my wings and flew down to him. I felt his pulse. It was slowing.

"Iggy, you look like an angel."

"Fang please don't die!" I kissed him.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, I love you till the end of-" He stopped breathing.

I stood up. I flew up as high as I could then look down. "I love you Fang; I will try to join you. I love you wings, thank you for caring me so long and far. But I will never use you again." I looked at our house. I saw Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Max look at me in horror. I smiled. "I love you Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Max I will never forget you ever." They looked away, they were crying. I dropped like a rock. I will never get to fly again. I will never get to see my flock again. I will never laugh or cook or smile again. But this last time. I smiled and a tear came down my face. I hit the ground. I will never get to see my flock again. That kept going through my head; there faces and my memories of them came to me. My last picture in my head, the last thing I thought of, and the last thing I will ever know, Was of the flock, when we were in the school. I would never see them again; never see Fang, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>The end….<p> 


End file.
